


罪障

by rumalbus



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumalbus/pseuds/rumalbus
Summary: 【庄园里的邓布利多大少爷是盖勒特新服侍的对象，但这个庄园里的人似乎都不太正常——神秘莫测的公爵、精神错乱的小姐、神秘消失的小少爷……接着他发现自己也坏掉了】





	罪障

-  
七月七日，晴。  
“亲爱的邓布利多少爷，您的舞蹈老师麦格女士已经在门外等候您了。”女仆站在书房门口，轻声禀报着。  
“好的我知道了。”回应他的是一个红发男孩，他身材修长，双臂张开，他的男仆正在为他系着领带。  
“可以了，盖勒特，谢谢您。”阿不思•邓布利多检查一下了自己装束没有问题后，便走了出去。  
舞蹈课是邓布利多不擅长的课之一，他的舞姿用老师的话来说绝对是他最不优雅的时候了，但这位大少爷倒是好学的很，所以麦格女士很喜欢他。  
“踮脚，然后旋转一圈……对……”  
邓布利多迈着脚步，他的腿看上去有些调整不过来，“哦，邓布利多少爷！”  
只见阿不思的手脱离了麦格女士的手掌心，他的脚底在转圈的时候一个踉跄，整个人直接朝后仰了过去。  
那变故就发生在一瞬间，众人还来不及反应。第一个冲过来的是盖勒特，他扶起阿不思，麦格紧张地看着，他靠在男仆身上，看上去十分糟糕。  
“哦，我的脚踝……他好像骨折了。”  
“少爷，我去叫医生来。”这个叫盖勒特的男仆看上去慌乱极了，“麦格女士，看这个样子我们少爷是不能训练了，我先送他回房间。”  
“这真是太遗憾了。”麦格女士看上去很沮丧和自责，“那少爷也无法参与舞会了。”  
整个上午平静的气氛被这突如其来的意外给打断了。  
阿不思躺在床上，他的脚踝涂满了药水，并用枕头高高垫起。  
“少爷。”盖勒特关上房门，屋子里就只剩下了他们俩个，“真的非常自然，我差点就相信了。”  
阿不思这时苍白的脸上才露出狡黠的笑容，和刚才虚弱的样子完全不同，“我小时候也这样逃过一次课，没有任何人发现。如果我父亲问起，我就说脚伤复发。”  
“公爵会不会怪罪。”  
“不会，这是个意外嘛。”男孩嘴角弯起，显得无辜又纯洁。  
-  
七月八日，晴。  
晚上的邓布利多庄园灯火通明，觥筹交错。大厅里各色裙摆和礼服充斥着，洋溢着欢快的气氛。  
边角的厨房里，挂在墙上的铃铛响起，那是呼唤仆人的信号。一个男仆放下手里的东西，急急忙忙拿着蜡烛朝公爵房间走去。  
或许是公爵喝醉了需要解酒，他想。  
他轻轻扣了扣门，里面却悄然无声。“公爵大人——？”  
他只好转动门把手，心里祈求公爵大人不要训斥他。  
阿不思是被走廊的吵闹声吵醒的，他睁开睡眼，发现卧室的门被人大力拍打着。他穿上一件披肩，看到一个仆人惊慌失措地站在门外，不停打转，像个热锅上的蚂蚁。  
“外面怎么了？”  
“少爷……出事……出事了……”仆人的语气尖利，使阿不思内心一颤，“您快去看看公爵吧！  
-  
七月九日，晴。  
公爵死了。  
酒里被检测出来放了大量的氯化钾。  
对于所有人来说，那是漫长的一夜。阿不思强装镇定地送走了客人，安抚惊慌的仆人们，清晨的空气里是雨水过去的潮湿气味，带着泥土芳香，这本该是一个美好的早上。  
警察围坐在公爵的卧室里，阿不思看上去像是要晕过去了，他的面目十分疲惫，腿上骨折的地方还肿着，“邓布利多先生，我十分遗憾。”探长摘下帽子朝他鞠了一躬，“杯子里是氯化钾，我们不排除自杀的可能性。”  
“父亲为何会做这样的傻事？”阿不思捂住他的脸，靠着仆人的搀扶才不至于倒下。  
探长开始询问周围的人。  
“公爵在五号约见了他的私人医生，并且密切谈了很久。第二天医生便回乡下老家了。”说话的是公爵的贴身男仆。  
“公爵这段时间情绪看起来是很不稳定，他经常会自己把自己关在屋子里。”一个女仆也跟着附和。  
阿不思的脸上笼罩着悲伤，“自从我母亲去世之后，他其实一直都拒绝跟外界交流……都是我不好，没有及时关照他的心情。他太孤独了……”  
“恐怕氯化钾就是这么来的了……”探长沉吟了一会儿，吩咐警员把尸体抬走，并过去安抚了阿不思几句，这个才十八岁的少爷经历这样的事情实在太令人难过了。他嘱咐他养好受伤的腿，“以后庄园的一切就要仰仗您了，少爷。”  
这个案子差不多就这样结了。  
所有人都没注意到，墙壁的小孔上露出一只犀利的眼睛默默的注视这一切。  
“少爷。我怎么没看到盖勒特？他怠慢您了吗？”在送走警察之后，庄园的管家好奇地看了看四周，那个平常都不离少爷身的人今日倒是不见了。  
“我叫他去伦敦给我办事了。”阿不思说道，“对了，昨天那个发现出事的男仆因为受到惊吓，我打发他回老家了。”  
“是，少爷。”管家欠了欠身，并没有多问。  
公爵的屋内被清理干净，并上了锁。因为阿不思的坚持，所有东西都继续保持原样。  
“少爷，您累了。”  
阿不思坐在椅子上看着窗外。他喜欢看外面，因为外面是辽阔的大草地，顺着土地伸展着，像是要蜿蜒到很远的天边去。  
盖勒特走了过来捏着他的肩膀，手上动作十分温柔。  
“请帮我致电卡罗公爵，想必我父亲与他约定的婚约要失效了。”  
他把手放在盖勒特正动作的手背上，轻轻抚摸，“一个疯子还不够？他还想放进多少个人来。”  
“别生气。”头发被人轻轻地吻上，阿不思闭上了双眼，他被盖勒特抱起放在了床上，他们唇齿相依，那衬衫的扣子被解开，马甲掉在地上，他的身躯颤抖着，像个处子般毫无经验。  
“您还是紧张。”盖勒特把手放在他的臀部上，细细揉搓。  
“我怕，盖勒特。”阿不思搂住男人，似乎在平复呼吸，“慢点……慢点……”  
穴口被缓缓撑开，盖勒特小心的试探着，他不断抚摸着阿不思的后背，像是在安抚婴孩。终于阿不思不再抖了，那紧致的甬道开始不住收缩，性器翘出水来。快意酥麻的感觉穿透阿不思，伴随着红肿的眼眶。他的双腿细滑柔软，勾住盖勒特腰部的时候里面小穴隐约可见；抽插逐渐加大，盖勒特的阴茎滑出来，上面是爆起的青筋和水光——盖勒特似乎很喜欢这样“折磨”阿不思，不断的抽送然后退出，再深顶进去，这时他的少爷都会发出一阵长吟，内壁就缠的更紧了。  
最后的时刻阿不思都会允许盖勒特射到里面去，精液一股股打入殷红的后穴中，他的腿根颤抖着，阿不思倒在床上，腰部一阵酸软。释放过后，他的意识开始抽离。没一会便沉沉地睡了过去，阿不思知道盖勒特会为他处理好一切的。  
他太累了。  
-  
五月四日，阴。  
今天是盖勒特来到邓布利多庄园的第三周。  
不过第二周时，他就遇到了不寻常的事。他站在阁楼顶上，和一个女孩对视着。那个女孩被关在最里面的房间。正是今早，邓布利多少爷让他去这里送食物。  
“你是谁？”女孩歪着头问道。  
盖勒特很想忽视她的红色头发和蓝色眼睛，但他发现自己做不到。他转了转眼珠，“我是男仆。”  
“你为什么会到这来？”  
“少爷叫我来的”盖勒特如实相告。  
“我想是阿不思，不会是阿不福思。”女孩说。  
“阿不福思？”  
女孩子扬起笑脸，她靠近盖勒特，从那铁栅栏伸出她的小手，握住盖勒特。这令盖勒特有点不适，他十分不喜欢别人猝然的接近，条件反射地想躲开。  
“我是阿利安娜。”女孩子又说，然后没头没脑地来了一句，“爸爸回来了，阿不思不希望他回来。”  
“今晚十二点，去爸爸的卧室。”  
盖勒特莫名其妙地看着女孩。阿利安娜似乎放下心来，她微微一笑，然后头也不回地回到了那房间最里面。  
盖勒特觉得自己好像知道了一个秘密。  
在他来庄园的第一天他就被告知不要去阁楼走动，因为那里闹鬼。并且仆人们还会听到夜半时传来的钢琴弹奏的声音。  
看来阁楼这个“鬼”是阿不思的妹妹。不是的话，也至少是近亲。  
一个有血缘关系的女孩子却被关在不为人知的地方，。  
他回到阿不思那，向他汇报自己完成了任务。  
“很好。谢谢你，盖勒特。”这位大少爷很有礼貌，他会对每一个仆人道谢。盖勒特盯着他忙碌的身影，心里却想的是阿利安娜说的事情。  
他还没有见过邓布利多公爵，大少爷的父亲。据说是个德高望重的人士，并且他也早有耳闻，邓布利多少爷与他的父亲感情甚笃。  
果真，盖勒特在下午时分见到了这个留着胡子的老头儿，他坐着马车带着仆人，一路风尘仆仆的模样。阿不思迎接了他，并且拥抱着公爵，亲昵地呼唤“我的父亲。”  
这个公爵和阿不思长的并不相似，盖勒特想起自己好像从未在宅邸看到过早逝夫人的画像，想必少爷一定面容随了他的母亲。  
与阿不思闲谈了一会，公爵便回到自己房间去了。盖勒特小心的注意着，时间很快就到了午夜。  
仆人们的房间是要在十一点钟上锁的，不过这对盖勒特不是什么难事。他从小没少干偷鸡摸狗的事儿，他溜出来，朝着公爵的主卧走去。  
主卧里亮着灯，他看到阿不思穿着整齐地走了进去，那脸上尽是淡漠和疲倦。他慢步移到门口，可以隐约地看到公爵就坐在办公的丝绒椅子上，阿不思正对着他。  
他悄声回到房间之后，拿出一张白纸在上面写了什么，然后涂上火漆。  
“你看到了？”  
第二天他就被叫到了阿不思的书房，阿不思居高临下地看着他，他把鞋子脱掉了，第一次没有掩饰自己的情绪。  
“是……”  
“阿利安娜你也看到了。”阿不思陈述着。  
“是。”  
“那么你会说出去吗？盖勒特。”阿不思把脚放在盖勒特的手臂上，然后一路蹭到肩膀，他没有穿袜子，五个脚趾头圆润白皙，像是一块白玉。盖勒特觉得自己腰腹一紧。  
“不。”盖勒特低下头，“我会永远为您保守秘密。”  
“那它呢，盖勒特。”阿不思似乎很喜欢叫他的名字，尤其喜欢着重落在尾音上。他拿起一封信，晃了晃，“你又打算什么时候寄出去呢。是费里德•格林德沃叫你这么干的？”  
盖勒特，应该叫盖勒特•格林德沃。他骇然的抬头，他以为会在阿不思的脸上看到残酷的笑意，但他没有。而那脚趾还在耸动。  
-  
四月二十日，晴。  
一辆马车停靠在邓布利多庄园，来者正是格林德沃家的老伯爵。他年岁已高，但看上去极具精气神，他的身旁是穿着华丽的大儿子，费里德。  
格林德沃老伯爵似乎很喜欢邓布利多一家，而费里德又似乎格外喜欢阿不思。当格林德沃伯爵与阿不思父亲在书房会话的时候，他便会过来与阿不思交谈。  
“阿不思，你过得好吗。”  
阿不思拿着剪刀修理着玫瑰，他手法柔和，语气却淡淡地，“我和以前没有区别，费里德。或许是我的心更坚硬了。”  
费里德看上去很心痛，“阿不思，你听我的吧。”  
阿不思斜睨了他一眼，“我做不到。我不能对抗我的父亲。”  
费里德凑上前去，他抓住阿不思的手腕，露出里面的鞭痕，上面的青紫极其触目惊心，“然后你就日复一日的忍耐着？”  
“那我该怎么办？费里德，你帮不了我。”  
“为什么不试试呢。”费里德眼珠一转，“我可以找一个人来帮你。”  
“在庄园里塞一个人？”阿不思质疑道。  
“你的男仆出点丑闻什么的，应该很简单吧。”费里德的语气阴冷了些许，“但事后我们一定要除掉我带来的那个人，他是个蠢笨的人，会泄密的。”  
“他是谁？”  
“盖勒特，我们庄园的一个男仆。”  
阿不思面无表情地折断了花枝。  
-  
四月二十三日，多云。  
新的男仆来到了庄园。阿不思坐在自己的书房里，他漫不经心地拿着羽毛笔在纸上涂涂抹抹，直到管家把男孩领到了他的面前。  
阿不思不知道该怎么还原当时的场景，那个男孩与他所想的截然不同。一双眸子是异色的，这显得他目光如炬。金色的头发梳的很整齐，肩膀很宽厚，颊边凹陷，可以看得出他很瘦。他恭恭敬敬地行礼，阿不思心里轻哼了一声，这个样子放到庄园里绝对是招蜂引蝶型的。  
男孩看到他时明显也愣了一下，但很快收起表情低下头去。  
“长这个样子，竟然只是个男仆吗？”阿不思放下笔，走到男孩面前，“盖勒特是吧，会写字吗？”  
“只会一点，少爷。”  
“费里德少爷应该跟你说了吧，从今天起你就是我的仆人了，好好干。”阿不思拍了拍他的肩膀，“管家，麻烦你带他熟悉一下庄园。”  
男孩离开了，阿不思回到书房。他走到墙壁面前，轻轻敲击了两下，一个暗门出现在他眼前，他顺着里面的猫眼看过去，那通向的正是他父亲的房间。他冷冷地盯了一会，然后“砰”的一声合上了。  
-  
五月五日，晴。  
“少爷，我对您是忠诚的。”盖勒特收起脸上的震惊，握住阿不思的脚踝，反客为主，他嗅上那白洁的柔软，然后用嘴唇慢慢摩擦。  
似乎有些痒意，阿不思收缩了一下。盖勒特笑了笑，“我好奇的是费里德跟你说了什么。”  
听到盖勒特直呼费里德的大名，阿不思皱了皱眉，“什么意思？”  
“我来的时候，费里德跟我说让我听从您的要求，并时常说他的好话，最后把庄园的秘密给他探寻出来。”  
“很可惜，这封信被我发现了。”阿不思说。“费里德这家伙……你很识时务，盖勒特。”  
“少爷不打算再细细看看吗？”  
阿不思把目光放回信上，他一路往下，却在看到落款处时眼睛瞪大了。  
“你姓格林德沃？”  
盖勒特目光暗了暗，“一直以来，我都是格林德沃。”  
“那么费里德？他是你的……？”  
“哥哥。或许我该这样称呼他。”盖勒特自嘲地笑了笑，“私生子，不该见光的不是吗？”  
阿不思一下站了起来，他光脚在地面上来回走了几步，不可思议极了，“费里德知不知道……”  
“他以为我不知道罢了。”盖勒特也站起身，“一个男仆，在做完自己都不知道的任务就会被除掉，这是你们一开始的计划吗？”  
“不不不……”阿不思显然有点乱了，他又看了看信件，突然意识到什么似的，“你是故意让我看到的？你是故意让我知道你的身世？”  
“抱歉，少爷。”盖勒特这时候语气放缓了，“我只能这么做。我似乎也没想到邓布利多家的少爷会这么令我注意……”  
“费里德的确是让我杀掉你或者把你扔到什么不为人知的疯人院去，而他似乎也对我说了慌，他好像不想纯粹的帮我。”阿不思思索片刻，他又重新坐了回去。  
“多令人惶恐阿，打着关心的名号，其实是在利用。”盖勒特嘲讽地笑了笑。  
“少爷？”门被轻轻扣了两下，管家的声音从外面传来，阿不思赶紧清了清嗓子，示意盖勒特站到他的后面去。  
“请进——”阿不思话语刚落，一个身影便窜进他的桌子下面，挡板挡住的一瞬间，管家刚好推门进来。  
“管…家，什么事吗？”阿不思吓了一跳，却还是用余光狠狠瞪了盖勒特一眼，表面笑盈盈地询问。  
“是过段时间庄园裁员的问题，少爷。”  
“哦，是吗？你说。”阿不思感觉到有只手摸上了他的大腿根，似乎还有热气喷到上面，他神经抽了抽，管家接下来的话就像嗡嗡声穿过耳朵，一字也没听进去。  
“就这些，少爷。”管家说。  
“好的，我知道了，你下去吧。”阿不思赶走了管家，座椅往后一推，那始作俑者满眼笑意地看着他。  
“喂——”他脸红了，一脚踹到盖勒特的膝盖上，对方笑得更欢了。  
-  
七月十日，阴。  
“恭贺你，公爵。”费里德和阿不思行走在花园里，“现在是该这样称呼你了。”  
“客气了，费里德。”风吹起阿不思的头发，“我的心还像是有个缺口似的，毕竟他也是我的父亲。”  
“你永远都那么善良，阿不思。”费里德想要撩起那捋吹乱的头发，却被阿不思躲开了，“一切都要结束了。”  
“我听说你父亲最近身体也不大好。”阿不思说。  
“他年龄大了，总喘个不停。得知你父亲过世，他还有点难过呢。”  
“两个人各取所需罢了。”阿不思摇摇头，“或许不久以后，我也该叫你伯爵了？”  
“你期待我成为伯爵？”费里德笑道，“我就可以带你出去走走，这些年一直都……”  
“不，费里德。”阿不思打断了他，“我会一直守着这里的。”  
“因为邓布利多夫人？当年的事情我很遗憾。”看出来阿不思心情不好，他转移了话题，“对了，盖勒特的事，我想好了一个办法。我们雇个杀手，你负责找人把他绑到马车上，到时候直接抛到郊外去。”  
“好啊。那明天你要不要来我这，我们庆祝一下。”阿不思盯着他，然后点头道。  
“这倒是你第一次邀我。”费里德笑笑，“我一定会准时的。”  
回到房间，阿不思刚进去便被盖勒特抱住了，而他也已习惯身边有这样一个人，他拍了拍盖勒特的肩膀，示意他轻一点。  
“他想碰你。”盖勒特的声音里带着些冷意，“不知好歹。”  
“你是吃醋了吗？”阿不思像发现了什么好玩的事，“哦，盖勒特，你真是……”  
“什么？愚蠢？”盖勒特挑了挑眉。  
“不，可爱。”阿不思伸手捏了捏盖勒特的脸蛋，“我很喜欢你这副可爱样子。”  
盖勒特耸了耸肩，“你们是不是已经计划杀死我了？”  
“嗯，计划把你吞食入腹。”阿不思凑上前去吻了吻盖勒特，男孩儿的脸色好多了。  
“既然他想知道邓布利多庄园的一切，那我们就告诉他吧。”  
-  
七月十二日，晴。  
“你知道人的原罪是什么吗？”  
阿不思拾级而上，整个宅邸漆黑一片，他穿着长袍子，那是他母亲为他缝制的。他没穿鞋，但地板不冷，因为盖勒特每次都会将那暖炉烧的热热的。  
楼梯上开始布满灰尘，他意识到自己来到了阁楼。风呼扇呼扇的从破旧的窗户吹进来，他上去关住，“吱吖”一声，在寂静的走廊格外明显。  
“哥哥。”有个人叫唤他，那是阿利安娜的声音。他回过头去，看见阿利安娜穿着蓝色的小裙子在远处望着他。他走过去，却看到阿利安娜露出惊恐的神色，身体上开始蔓延细密的伤疤。  
“你生的孩子是个疯子！”  
“不，不，你不能把阿利安娜关起来——”  
“以后谁都不许踏进这里！”  
他跪倒在地，一些久远的话涌入他的脑海，他头疼欲裂，这时他感到有水渍滴到他的脸上，是雨水，他的嘴里充满腥咸，“求你、父亲，求你……”  
他意识到自己根本不是在熟悉的宅邸上，他好像在一个孤岛上，孤立无缘，他的喊叫哽咽在喉咙里，直至嘶哑。  
“阿不思？”  
“阿不思？”  
——人的原罪。  
“阿不思。”  
熟悉的声音把他拉回现实，他摸了摸脸庞，那上面什么都没有。温暖的臂弯使他清醒了些许，他躺在自己的床上，发现那外面的天已蒙蒙亮了。  
“事情办妥了。”盖勒特掖紧了他的被角，“你做噩梦了吗？”  
时间回转到前一天晚上。  
“你知道我母亲怎么死的吗？”阿不思摇晃着酒杯，悠悠开口。  
费里德坐在他的对面，他举起酒杯，脸色微醺。他感到自己嘴里有股酸涩味儿，却没有在意。该死的公爵没有了，他的心情很好。  
“车轮压过我母亲时，我父亲就在旁边看着。然后你猜这么着，他摆脱了我的母亲，转手就把阿利安娜送到了阁楼里，对外传言他的小女儿疯了；哦，阿不福思，被他送到了私立学校，一年才回来一次。”阿不思自顾自地说着，好像在讲述一个事不关己的故事。  
“那么，”费里德举起了酒杯，“从今天开始你我都得到了新生。”  
“我一直觉得违背良心有很多方式。”阿不思看了看钟表，那钟摆规律地摇动着，“我无法杀掉盖勒特。”  
费里德的表情变了，变得有些冷酷。他收回了手，嘴角的笑意收了起来，“你还是狠不下心。没关系，我来。今天晚上就可以。”  
“你真的很恨他。”阿不思笑出声来。  
“我是为了我们的利益。”  
“时间到了。”阿不思站起身来，那大钟发出沉重的低鸣，“费里德，你知道吗？我一直都想杀了铂西瓦尔。”  
费里德觉得自己的嗓子一阵干渴，那酒开始火急火燎地烧着他的胃部。他的头开始嗡嗡作响，他意识到事情不对了。但他来不及反应，就已经倒下了。  
“再见了。”  
第二天人们在回途的马车里发现了费里德的尸体，他被人从身后用匕首刺死。  
“可怜的他一定想不到，他雇的杀手竟然杀死了他自己。”阿不思远远地看着下葬的棺材，摸摸在胸前画了个十字。  
“自作自受。”盖勒特嗤笑了一声，“老爷子知道他大儿子死了，打击太大，已经卧床不起了。”  
“伯爵会来找你的。他不甘心把家产给外人。”  
棺木沉了下去，阿不思和盖勒特转过身消失在墓地之外。  
-  
九月二日，小雨。  
格林德沃家入住了一位新的少爷。他有着格林德沃家族标志的金发，据说风度翩翩，见过的人无不赞扬。除了传闻里那双异瞳有些骇人之外。 但这并不能让人忽视他的英俊潇洒，外界流传他是格林德沃伯爵流落在外的小儿子，近日刚刚认祖归宗。  
“少爷，格林德沃先生。马车已经备好了，可以即刻启程前往火车站。”管家站在门外面，对着屋内两位正在品茶的先生鞠了一躬。  
“多谢你，管家。”回应他的红发绅士微微一笑，等到管家出去之后，他握住了对面男人的手，“我们该走了。”  
没人知道那个夏天发生的事，温暖的曙光打在行进的车厢里，在又一次颠簸后，盖勒特抱紧怀里面色潮红的男人，性事过后的疲软使他昏昏欲睡。  
在陷入睡眠之前，阿不思感觉到耳朵里被人吹进热气，那低哑的嗓音闷闷地回响在他的脑海里，“人的原罪，是爱啊。”  
    
                                       END

 

不知道大家看明白了没有(〃ﾉωﾉ) 第一次尝试这种时空穿插的形式去叙事  
两个少年受苦受难但他们幸运遇到了彼此。  
最后想说的是在那个年代贵族里想要犯罪不被警察知道还是挺容易的所以不要纠结我这个废废为何安排铂西瓦尔那么轻松就死了……


End file.
